There is well known a control apparatus configured to control a vehicle by using an information which relates to a behavior of the vehicle and which is associated with an information relating to a location of the vehicle. A vehicle control apparatus disclosed in JP-2002-219957A is an example of this type of control apparatus. This document discloses that an information relating to the behavior of the vehicle is stored in association with the current location of the vehicle, and that the stored information is read out when the vehicle passes through the same point or area again, so that the vehicle is controlled based on the information.